Recently, a digital TV service using a wired or wireless communication network has become common. The digital TV service can provide various services that could not be provided in an existing analog broadcast service.
For example, an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), which is a type of a digital TV service, provides bi-directionality that allows a user to actively select a type of a program to be viewed, a viewing time, and the like. The IPTV service may provide various additional services based on the bi-directionality, for example, Internet browsing, home shopping, online games, and the like.
On the other hand, voice recognition technology has been applied to a TV. Accordingly, a user can control the operation of the TV through his or her voice. However, if a position where the user issues a voice command is far away from the TV, the TV may not accurately recognize the voice of the user. In order to solve such problem, a microphone is installed in a remote control device of the TV. Accordingly, a user can input a voice command through the microphone installed in the remote control device. However, there is a limitation in that the user has to issue a voice command while holding the remote control device.